sweet, we're rudies
by Griffin gurl
Summary: made with Siberian Tiger. what would happen if we left our boring life in canada to live in tokyo? chaos i tell you AHAHAAAHHA ST: -_-


Sweet, We're Rudies

GG: This is GG in the house with the man of the house, SIBERIAN TIGER!!!! ^-^

ST: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

GG: It means whatever you want it to mean  
  


ST: ……. stop it I get confused easily 

GG: heh heh I don't like writing this in my basement so I'll do it in school instead  
  


ST: …..o.0….  
  


GG: anywho the fic needs to be done so enjoy  
  


Disclaimer: if I owned jsrf do you think I would be doing fanfictions of it?

CHAPTER 1: hello

In the garage it was a happy day. Nothing was going on so they were all dancing to funky tunes (GG: play that funky music white boy) lately it's been quiet but they all tuned to Prof K. Like right now they listened to Jet Set Radio to hear what the hermit had to say.

Prof K: YO YO YO YO. This is Dj Professor K and your cute little ears are listening to what your parents would never let you hear, JET SET RADDIIIOOO. Listen, two new cats are hittin it up at 99th street and givin Rapid 99 a run for they're money. They got pretty nice graffiti with dragons, tigers, and griffins. No one knows what they look like though cuz once you get one glance at them, they're gone. Maybe they're an ally for poison jam and the GGs cant afford that.

Corn: Ok. Since I'm the leader I will go

Yoyo: But

Corn: but what yoyo  
  


Yoyo: I wanna gooooooooooooooooooooo

Corn: No yoyo

Yoyo: I wanna

Corn: No

Yoyo: Yes  
  


Corn: No

Yoyo was sitting on the ground whining like a little baby. Corn was standing arms crossed, glaring at poor yoyo. (GG: NOOOOOOOO *about to throw a fat man on corn ST: NO DON'T) Everyone else was sweat dropping at their friends immaturity. Then beat stepped forward.

Beat: Since he said there was two of them, why don't the both of you go

Yoyo and Corn: Shut up smart-ass

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On 99th street

Two teens skated up the neon wires onto a low building. One girl was 5'7" with shoulder length auburn hair. Her eyes were hazel, which she loved. She wore a long sleeve red shirt that was see-through except for the front. Also having black baggy khakis. Her skates are dark blue, red and black with a silver jet. On her side was a katana she loves to call "choppy".

Her companion was 5'5" with chin length brown hair. Her eyes were brown as well. She was of native decent so her skin was a light brown color. She was wearing a blue tank top with black hip hugging jeans. Her skates are range and black with red jet. The shorter one skated over to a wall to inspect some graffiti.

5'5": hey griffy. Check this out it says " GGs rule by; yoyo ^-^" weird huh

Griffy: yeah that is weird sibby -_-

Sibby: * sees two people come down the dragon* huh? I wonder who they are 

Griffy: who cares. What's this? * Picks up an object that looks like a skull with headphones* cool I'll put in my sub-space pocket.

The two skaters now revealed as corn and yoyo skate under where the two girls are until they heard a voice

Prof K: the chicks just got a graffiti soul. I wonder if they're related to clutch

Sibby: ah aH AH

Griffy: * whispering* oh no sibby this is not the time for allergies

Sibby: CHOOO oink

Griffy: shhhhiiiiiiittt \_/ 

Corn and yoyo: * look up* huh

Griffy: RUN O_O

Soon a chase was on and the girls found themselves in a place that just went around in a circle. Yoyo still chased them and corn went the other way to cut them off. But they did a wall ride to get past him. They headed towards the exit buuuuttttt there was an electric fence cutting them off

Griffy: XD sizzle

Sibby: what bastard put that there. IS GOD AGAINST US

Corn: huff stop pant right weezz there ragh

Griffy: there is a matter of an electric fence

Yoyo: that means the police are coming ^-^

Police: give yourself up and we MIGHT shoot you

Griffy: go away and I MIGHT stab you

Sibby: she'll probably anyways -^-^-

Corn: o.O

Yoyo: ^_^

Police: that's it shoot'em * they start shooting*

Sibby: they're shooting at us cuz we're skating O-O

Yoyo: no not just that. Your friend threatened them

Corn: by the way where is she

In the background you hear steel cutting and terrified whimpers.

Griffy: ) that's right be afraid. Be very afraid

Police: please don't kill us with your katana

Griffy: ( its name is choppy. Now go away before we change our mind

Police: yes ma'am * leave in a blur*

Corn: ok, why do you have a katana and most importantly why did you name it

Griffy: a sword has more protection then 5 condoms

Yoyo: O.O mmmm * starts crying*

Sibby: ahhh poor kiddy widdy afraid of condoms

Yoyo: * nods head* 

Sibby: AHAHAHAHA ohhh thank you I havnt laughed like that since I was a little girl.

Griffy: -_- ignore her its quite easy

Corn: -_- who are you people

Griffy: I am the brains and the brawn. My name is Griffin gurl a.k.a griffy, GG, G squared and beth

Sibby: I am the faithful sidekick. My name is Siberian Tiger a.k.a sibby, ST, and leelu

Yoyo: ^_^ you guys got a lot of names….. want some cream cheese (GG: go to STs JSRF fic then you'll get the joke)

Sibby: ^-^;;; 

Griffy: XD ew no

Corn: \_/ yoyo stop it with the cream cheese. Not that we know you, give us back the graffiti soul

Sibby: what's a graffiti soul?

Corn: \_/ don't play stupid with me

Griffy: o.O?

Sibby: o.O?

Yoyo: o.O?

Corn: -_-;;; mmm it's a shiny thing with headphones

Griffy: ^____^ ohh I gots that

Corn: ( give it

Sibby: not until you say the magic word ^__^

Corn: please

Griffy: ^-^ no

Corn: NOW

Sibby: nope ^-^

Corn: GIVE IT TO ME NOW GOD DAM IT o

Yoyo: not even close ^-^

Corn: shut up yoyo (

Griffy: still not it. Man your bad at this ^-^

Corn: $#!%&*%#%!%

Sibby: OoO how'd you know

Griffy: here you go ^-^ * throws it at yoyo* 

Yoyo: ohhhh pretty

Corn: finally

Yoyo: don't mind him, he's cranky cuz his hat got slobbered by my dog. Do you want to go with us

Griffy: hmm mom told me never to talk to strangers. But look at that cute face

Yoyo: ^_~

Griffy and sibby: sure -^-^-

So they skated to the garage leaving corn behind, grumbling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the garage

Sibby: OoO whoa light

Yoyo: ^-^ yeah its always night on 99th street

Griffy: what other places are there ^_^

Yoyo: you'll see them later

They heard a voice

Roboy: come hither, both of you, and I shall enlighten you

Griffy: \_/ alright * skates up to him/her/it*

Sibbey: hey

Roboy: yo, you talking to me

Griffy: -_- no we were talking to your hat

Roboy: o_0 really………. Do you like it? Its name is bobby

Griffy: ) * swipes it and fries it witha lighter to reveal that roboy has an afro* 

Roboy: O_O bobby NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sibby: * takes out a water gun* ) * sprays him with 10 pounds of water pressure* 

Roboy: XD pzzzztttttt chcccccccccccccsssss * blows up into 5 million pieces all over the world* 

Everyone but corn: YEAHHHHHHHH ^_______^

Corn who has just gotten there: OoO roboy nooooooooooo

Griffy: you sound like roboy when I burned his hat ^-^

Sibby: ^-^

Yoyo: ok everyone this is sibby and griffy

Griffy: call me GG. All my friends do

Yoyo: ok this is GG and sibby. GG and sibby this is corn, gum, beat, ryth, clutch, boogie, combo, jazz, garam, cube, soda and me yoyo ^-^ you'll sorta meet prof K later and the robot you blew up was roboy

Everyone: hey

Gum: what brings you guys here

Sibby: well we came from Canada to have fun

GG: yup

(GG: I couldn't remember boogies name so I asked sibby ST: ^-^ I love being a game nerd)

Clutch: excuse me but

GG: no for everything from a walk in the park to a threesome

Clutch: marry me

Sibby: ………………o_O……………….

GG and sibby: NO

Soda: haha you got turned down. AGAIN

Clutch: shut up elephant seal

(ST: ^_^ its true) 

GG: hey jazz you remind me of someone um yeah uh er ugh

Jazz: oO?

GG: you know with the beret, joints, goatee, and bongos. What are they called 

Sibby:………..beatniks?

GG: ^-^ yeah beatniks

Jazz:……o_O……..

Beat: ok so they bombed roboy so I'll give them credit, but can they skate

Sibby: sure

GG: I've been skating all my life

(GG: ^_^'''' ST: -_-;;;)

Beat: ok then. Show us your stuff

They went to the practice ring whatever the hell it is and indeed showed their stuff. They preformed all their tricks smoothly and professionally. When they were done they skated over to where everyone else was.

Sibby: ^-^ sooooo

Corn: you're good

GG: \_/ hey

Corn: O_O you too

GG: yeeeeaaaahhhhh ^-^

Yoyo: you guys are fast…. Pot likes you

Sibby: who's pot

Combo: his dog. The one covered in cream cheese

Everyone: -_-

(GG: in order to get that you have to read jet set oh crap by ST)

Cube: hey GG, what was the cool move you did

GG: you mean the kickside wall ride. It's easy. All you have to do is do a wall ride backwards, back flip onto a rail, land on your hands, push off, and skate. Simple easy

Prof K: yo yo everyone. The GGs just got some new girls. You know they are allowed here any time

Sibby: thank you

GG: that's so nice -^-^-

Clutch: ( hey

Prof K: ^___^ heh heh anyways I need garam, soda, boogie, ryth and roboy

Yoyo: roboy go boom. BIG boom

Prof K: ok just send them 

Corn: -_o what for

Prof K: need them to play hide and go seek with the orphanage kids

Corn: o_O okkkkk

They left (GG: yeaaahhhh I didn't like them ^-^)

Cube: since you girls are new let me show you around. There are two floors, upstairs and downstairs. Upstairs is the cd player. Downstairs is the turntable for combo only

Combo: ^-^ you girls can use it if you want

GG and sibby: ^__________^

Clutch: \____/'''''''

Yoyo: over there is pot

Sibby: -_- you mean the mound of cream cheese with eyes 

Corn: yup

Everyone: -_- ew

Yoyo: ^-^

GG: that's the end of chap 1 expect chap 2-mourning and weird stuff soon

ST: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. NO FLAMES 


End file.
